1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display device which displays an image acquired by an image acquisition device through photographing on a screen, or which transmits the image through a network, and a method of calibrating color of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays an image based on an input image signal, and recently may support remote image transmission in which image data is transmitted and received through a network. Thereby, the display device may remotely transmit an image to another display device, a personal computer or a mobile terminal through a network.
Further, technology for calibrating colors of an image displayed by a display has become so widespread that the display device may reproduce actual colors. One example of such a technology will be described. First, a color patch is displayed on a screen of the display device. A color sensor which contacts the screen of the display device is located on the screen of the display device. Colors of an arbitrary region of an image displayed on the screen are measured by the color sensor. Color information which has been measured is then transmitted to a personal computer connected to the color sensor or the display device, and a user calibrates colors of the display device based on the color information of the image which has been measured by the color sensor. However, a display device including an image acquisition device, such as a camera, includes a function of calibrating colors of an image displayed on a screen of the display device, but does not include a function of calibrating colors of an image acquired through photographing by the image acquisition unit. Therefore, in response to the display device including the image acquisition device transmitting the image acquired through photographing by the image acquisition unit to another display device through a network, the display device receiving the acquired image may reproduce an image of colors which differ from actual colors.